


bitchboy jungwoo vs his many, many foes

by yujucatgirlagenda



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), F/F, Femboy Jungwoo, Half-Vampires, Lesbian Vampires, Lucas is a wizard, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Vampires, everyones whipped for jungwoo, jungwoo age regression lolz, jungwoo is an evil psycho dictator genius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujucatgirlagenda/pseuds/yujucatgirlagenda
Summary: Jungwoo is an evil, manipulative, smart boy managing an entire district of Seoul, and getting everything he wants while he’s at it. Including the rest of East Asia, and some more random men to wrap around his finger to make it a little easier.-bitchboy - (gay slang) A bottom, usually a younger, submissive and hairless male.in case u were wondering lol
Relationships: Jungwoo/NCT, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Jungwoo sat inside of his large-scale skyscraper office, scribbling hundreds of words onto the paper that rested on the glass table in front of him, every few seconds at an incredible and unrealistic speed.

The boy’s writing was so unintelligible, not even the smartest person could understand what the words said. He wrote like a child. Or a schizophrenic person. Or someone with an intense learning disability. He could very well have, or be all of those things at once. But over the course of hundreds, or thousands of years, Jungwoo has found out what works best for him.

This was Jungwoo’s life. He was the ruler of this modern civilization in South Korea. Everyday, he took hours upon hours to scheme his plan to world domination. To narrow it down to simpler terms, he planned on knocking down his adversaries in the larger cities next to him, then taking over the entire country. And then all of East Asia.

Jungwoo put his pen down and wiped away the beads of sweat that began to form on his forehead. Once he got like this, he had to have been working for at least twelve hours straight, nonstop. So he decided to take a break.

There were a few instantaneous knocks on the glass, ‘Hello Kitty’ curtain covered door. “Go away!” The boy pouted. “Jungwoo is working!” He whined, talking in third person for some reason.

They knocked again, which really made him mad. “I said fuck off.” Jungwoo yelled this time, in a deep, gravelly, irritated voice.

“Jungwoo?” A sweet voice called from behind the door. “It’s Jeno. May I please come in?”

Oh. Jungwoo was kind of in the mood for Jeno.

“Mm...”

He thought for a few moments. “Okay..”

Jeno hesitantly cracked the door open, and peaked inside. Jungwoo motioned him to come faster, like Jeno was his loyal dog of some sort.

As soon as Jeno ascended into the room, Jungwoo quickly noticed the lump in the chest-pocket of the younger boys apron. “Did you bring Jungwoo food?” He asked excitedly, gripping his sweater paws tightly in anticipation, hoping for a snack.

Jeno shook his head, hesitantly pulling a small carton of blood from his pocket. “Please, Jungwoo. You need to drink blood. You haven’t had any in weeks, and-“

“Jungwoo doesn't _want_ blood.” The older boy replied, his eyes darkening creepily.

”You know what happens when Jungwoo drinks blood.” He balled his fists up, beads of water forming in his eyes as he pouted. “He goes coo-coo, and he can’t stop. And then he kills humans.” He suddenly smiled, revealing his tiny fangs, only adding to his adorable, psycho aura.

”J-jungwoo...You’re in an office above the clouds..All the humans are down there.” He pointed out the window, the ground not even being visible from they they stood. “They don’t even know what you look like yet, you haven’t revealed yourself to the citizens yet.”

”Mm..okay... I’ll drink it.” Jungwoo sighed reluctantly. “But you should leave before I do.” Jungwoo explained while playing with the candy wrappers that sat idle on his desk. Jeno nodded, a small smile on his face. He stood there, knowing Jungwoo would have another request.

Jeno saw the glint in Jungwoo’s eyes. This look was all too familiar.   
  


“Do I want you today? You’re always so nice, and too afraid to say no. And too afraid to _die._ ” Jungwoo giggled, locking eyes with the younger boy.

Whatever Jungwoo just said, alarmed Jeno greatly.

”Just kidding!” Jungwoo laughed like a child, then quickly converted back to the hysterical, seductive look that he had seconds before. “Who do you think I should have? I wanna try something new, so, maybe.... who do you think, Jeno?”

“Something new...Try Doyoung. He’ll take it slow, and ge really likes you.”

Jeno nodded his head with certainty, holding a thumbs up to convince Jungwoo even more, mostly for the sake of everyone else. They don’t all always like doing it with Jungwoo, but Doyoung was a safe bet.

“Aw, thank you so much, Jeno! You’re the best! My bestie! My favorite!” Jungwoo stood up and hugged the younger boy, then began to push him towards the door.

“Tell Doyoung to be here at...11 PM! I promise I’ll drink it right after you leave. Just make sure no one comes in here after, unless it’s Doyoung!” Jungwoo pushed Jeno out, then slammed the door shut as soon as he finished his rambling.

 _“You haven’t revealed yourself to the citizens yet.”_ Jungwoo repeated what Jeno had said earlier, and thought about it for a long time.

It wouldn’t interfere with his plan too much, as long as he stayed a good boy, and none of the neighboring civilizations thought much of him. Revealing himself to the people might actually help his plan thrive, and he’s sure that his citizens were wondering what kind of person their leader is.

Jungwoo was on the path to world domination, and maybe to find some more people to wrap around his finger while he’s at it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungwoo wants to have sexy knife play time with doyoung but doyoung wont shut the fuck up so something really really bad happens !!🤔

Jungwoo sighed and glanced out the window before extending his arm to grab the paper carton of blood that sat on his desk.

His face quickly reddened in anger at a sudden realization. Jeno didn’t even bring him a straw! Jungwoo hates getting his teeth stained red with blood.

Unfortunately, he needed this to survive. Jungwoo loved the taste of blood just as much as any other vampire, but he can’t stop himself from wanting more. He hates dealing with the toll it takes on his mental stability, but he loves the power he feels afterwards.

It’s taken him hundreds of years to barely even master not causing an entire massacre after taking a tiny sip of human blood. The lack of the bodily fluid throughout his lifetime also caused a stunt in the growth of his fangs at a very young age, leaving them small and undeveloped till this day. Although it added onto his cute persona, vampires having short fangs is usually taboo among the race, which caused him to get picked on often, or not taken very seriously.

Not anymore, at least. Things have changed for him in the past century or so.

After getting lost in thought, he opened the carton and lifted the beverage up to his lips hesitantly.

After a few more seconds, he finally took the first sip. The taste was often described as sweet, by vampires at least. To humans, it tasted like pennies...or metal.. But in reality, it didn’t have a specific taste. It was just addictive, in Jungwoo’s opinion.

He could feel the scarlet luminesce beginning to glow in his eyes, and it made him feel a certain type of way that he couldn’t even describe no matter how hard he tried.

Jungwoo stood up and chugged the rest of the beverage down, slamming the empty carton against the ground moments after. 

He stomped on it for a few minutes, destroyed a few of his belongings, and screamed. Whatever it takes to keep him distracted. Whatever it takes to not jump out of the window and kill half of the district just because he couldn’t help himself.

When Jungwoo finished, he flopped onto his bed, laying on his back while staring at the ceiling fan spin rapidly, constantly, nonstop. 

“I need another one.” He mutters to himself. The statement was out of context, but it didn’t matter. He was talking to himself anyway.

“Another what? Ceiling fan? Or more blood?” Doyoung retorted from the doorway, a small smirk painted on his blunt, emotionally drained face. 

“Did you knock..?” Jungwoo hissed under his breath, gripping his bedsheet tightly to keep his temper.

Doyoung waved his wrist around, exposing the flashy diamond watch that was strapped around it. He tapped on the glass, then squinted at it. “It’s thirty past the eleventh hour. But I thought I’d let you finish....whatever that was..”

“What does that even mean? You’re creepy and you act old. Pick a struggle.”

“It means that it’s 11:30, Jungwoo. Jeno told me to be here at eleven, so I just waited at the door for a half an hour and then came inside when it sounded like you had calmed down.”

“Oh.. That’s nice of you, I guess ..” Jungwoo sighs. “Come sit down.” He picked up a mirror and looked at his face for a few moments, noticing the scarlet shaded glow in his eyes. Thats how they’re supposed to look, not brown and dull like his usually are.

“Hey, how can you see yourself in that mirror?” Doyoung questioned as he placed himself on the king sized canopy bed while inspecting Jungwoo’s room.

“A witch gave it to me as a special gift around three-hundred years ago. It wouldn’t work on any other vampire, though.” He set the mirror back down and turned around to face the older male with an unreadable, mischievous look on his face.

“Jeno said you like me. I didn’t ask him, but he was gossiping like some kind of seventh grade girl.”

He had exaggerated, or twisted his words a bit, knowing the two would feud about it later.

“Anyways...! Do you?” 

Jungwoo had a manipulative and cheeky grin on his face one moment, and was pouting the next. “I’d be so sad if you said you didn’t, hyung..” He whined.

Doyoung hesitated.  
“I do. Why?-“

Jungwoo placed his hand over the older males mouth, shushing him. “Don’t. Don’t question me, Doyoung.” He smiled dangerously, staring into Doyoung’s eyes so hard he could burn holes into the poor mans pupils. 

“Why do you like me, hm?” Jungwoo grinned. “Whats so good about me, Doyoung?”

He hesitated again. Moments like this with Jungwoo were either a slap on the wrist emotionally in the end, or the cost of your life for giving him the answer that he isn’t looking for.

“I like you because... You’re cute. You’re unpredictable and not very easy to read. And you always keep me guessing. Those are just qualities I look for in a partner. A challenge, I suppose..”

Jungwoo didn’t say anything for a few seconds, so Doyoung began to fear for his life in that very moment.

Jungwoo squealed almost a minute later. “Aaawwww! You’re so sweet! Those are the exact qualities I look for in a partner as well!”

Doyoung smiled and squeezed Jungwoo’s hand. “Oh, really?”

“Yea! But, unfortunately, you’re predictable, easy to read, control, and manipulate!” Jungwoo laughed hysterically and pushed Doyoung onto the bed. “Take your shirt off.”  
Doyoung was confused, mildly irritated, and extremely disappointed. But he did as Jungwoo said anyway.

Jungwoo had walked away, but returned with a knife in his hands. He waved it around carelessly, like he had no will to live anymore. Or he just didn’t care about stabbing himself.

“Wha- w-what the hell?!” Doyoung exclaimed, leaning far away from the sharp object.

“What’d you just say?” Jungwoo questioned, glaring at the shirtless male with a dangerous and risky look in his scarlet eyes.

“Uh- uhmm..Nothing. Sorry.” He quivered.

“Great! I’m gonna cut you in every place that sex blog said not to cut your partner!” Jungwoo giggled and took his sweater off, letting it drop to the floor.

Jungwoo slid himself onto the older males lap, excessively shifting and moving his hips just to tease, and assert his dominance.

He lifted the knife, dragging the cold steel blade across Doyoung’s chest, causing his breath to hitch.

Jungwoo smiled at that, and proceeded to drag the tip of the knife across the submissive males pale skin, drawing blood from under his collarbone.

He wiped the blood away with his index finger and held it up to Doyoung, who didn’t hesitate one moment to lick it off.

“Good boy! We’ll take turns.” Jungwoo whispered in an enthusiastic, yet seductive tone into the determined boy’s ear.

He slid off of older males lap, kneeling on the hardwood floor in between his legs. Jungwoo looked up at Doyoung with innocent doe eyes for a few moments before lifting the knife again.

He drew it across Doyoung’s stomach. A long, thin cut that stopped right above above his bellybutton.

Doyoung winced, grabbing the back of Jungwoo’s head and pulling his hair lightly to keep his own composure.

Jungwoo let out a small whiny moan, then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, earning a cocky smirk from Doyoung. He rolled his eyes before standing up and pushing Doyoung against the bed and crawling onto him.

“Don’t forget I’m the one with the knife, Doyoung.” Jungwoo threatened, holding the blade against Doyoung’s throat. “Isn’t this fun? So risky! It puts you on edge, doesn’t it? I could slit your throat right now, and you would probably die!” 

Doyoung kept his mouth shut, earning a nod of approval from the younger boy who hovered over him.

Jungwoo lowered his body against him, drawing circles on Doyoung’s bare chest before sliding his tongue up and down his abdomen, lapping up every inch of blood as if he hadn’t just drank some right before this.

“Bet you’re scared of whats gonna happen next, right?”

“Yes, a little...”

“Don’t worry, Doyoung!” Jungwoo laughed and poked the anxious males nose. “Your blood has no nutritional value since we’re both vampires.” He winked, sliding the blade of the sharp object across Doyoung’s throat at an excruciatingly slow pace.

“Jungwoo, you’re insane.” 

It was almost as if the earth stopped orbiting the sun for a moment. Like no one else existed except for the two of them, on one another, while Jungwoo held a knife in his hand, cutting Doyoung as much as he pleased, until his mentally deranged brain told him to stop.

“What?” Jungwoo blurted.

“What? I’m not crazy.” He smiled eerily, his head inches from Doyoung’s as he tried to process what he had just been told.

“Yes, you are.” Doyoung shoved Jungwoo off of him and stood up, looking down at the younger boy who slid lazily onto the floor.

“I’m crazy? You’re fucking crazy, Doyoung. You’re crazy for thinking you could fall in love with me. You’re fucking insane for even liking me in the first place. You’re insane for thinking you could have a future with me, or that you could talk to me however you want. We’re not friends, nor are we lovers. You WORK for me. I do whatever I want to you, and you do everything I tell you to do!”

“You’re all bark and no bite, Jungwoo.”

At that simple, yet triggering statement, Jungwoo stood up, knife in hand, staring Doyoung dead in the eyes, shaking in an unsettling way. 

“There are five lethal points, Doyoung!” He announced before stabbing the older male in his left eye, and then his right a few seconds later.

“The eyes.” 

Jungwoo lowered the knife, then quickly impaled Doyoung’s throat without hesitation, and without a glint of remorse in his eyes.

“The throat.”

He skewered the sharp object into an area right above the dying mans stomach.

“The solar plexus.”

He slowly began to dragthe point all the way across Doyoung’s stomach, receiving an ear popping shriek of pain and a cry for help in return.

“Stomach!.... Shut up, Doyoung! This is educational..!” Jungwoo grit his teeth, then lowered the knife to an extremely dangerous area before stabbing the dying man somewhere near his inner thigh.

“And, groin!” He let go of Doyoung, letting him fall head first onto the hardwood floor.

“Sorry, Doyoung. You were too big for your boots!” Jungwoo giggled as he grabbed the dead man by his limp, lifeless arm and began to drag him across the room, leaving a trail of bright scarlet blood wherever he went with the body.

He walked to the balcony and unlocked it, then proceeded to discard of Doyoung’s dead body by throwing him over the railing and watching him fall past the clouds. It was foggy, so he couldn’t see his body completely break and shatter against the ground, but he might’ve heard a few women shriek in terror. 

“You’re all bark and no bite, Jungwoo.”

He mocked the dead mans words before stepping back inside to the warmth of his blood stained room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lol *pees quietly*
> 
> RIP doyoung


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just the start of all the really bad things that are gonna happen for the rest of the story

Doyoung was dead, and no one said anything. 

It wasn't even on the news. A dead man stabbed in five fatal areas, got pushed off of a balcony, and fell right below the community center of Gwangjin-gu district. 

There wasn't even a bloody stain on the ground where he had landed after being thrown off of the high top floor.

It was almost as if nothing had happened. It was almost like Jungwoo knew something like this would come, and poor Doyoung was just the bait. Just the kind of bait that Jungwoo needed. 

Doyoung was just a dumb little doll that did anything Jungwoo asked. When he snapped, it pissed Jungwoo off anyway, but his plan after so long was finally starting to unfold. 

Now it was just a cat and mouse game between Jungwoo and his unnamed foe. Along with the other stupid little obstacles that would be in his way.

No one said anything about their missing coworker. They were too scared to ask. Too afraid of what Jungwoo would do if they did. 

But he knew. He knew they'd get one of them to come forward and ask eventually. And that time came sooner rather than later. 

A week had gone by since Doyoung had vanished. Jungwoo had cleaned his mess up the hour it had all happened, and finished the next. 

He wasn't new to this, but he was rusty. Someone would try to take advantage of that. Not anytime soon. 

But the curiosity became unbearable, so poor Jaemin was pushed to ask. 

He knocked on the door to Jungwoo's office with uncertainty and fear. There was no reply for a long time, so he knocked in a more abrupt manner instead. A few moments later he heard Jungwoo's sing-songy voice ring, "Come innn!"

He slowly cracked the door open and pushed his body inside, and Jungwoo was revealed to him, lounging around and doing nothing, which was usually quite rare.... and kind of concerning. 

"Yeeesssss?" Jungwoo had his teeth clenched as he replied, passive aggressiveness evident in his soft yet demanding voice. 

"Uhhmmm... Uh.." The younger boy stuttered. 

"Hmm?" Jungwoo pushed. He was getting impatient. 

"Wheres... Doyoung?...." 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes dramatically then shut them tight, letting out a long eerie chuckle before opening his eyes again and staring Jaemin dead in his eyes. 

"I think that he'll be back soon. If you see him, let me know. Let him inside and make him feel comfortable." He smiled almost genuinely. There's no doubt he had a beautiful smile, but something about it will always be unsettling. 

"Okay.." Jaemin breathed out shakily, his hands cold with fear but clasped together to contain himself. 

"And after, I'll talk to him for a bit. When I'm done, we'll go on a vacation to celebrate me finding my close friend!" 

"Vacation?!" The word knocked around back and fourth in Jaemin's head and rang loudly like a siren. It was like he had opened a third eye, or discovered an uninhabited land. Or finally uncovered the truth of a sixty year old case that had been dropped decades ago! "VACATION!?!!" 

"If going a few districts over to Gangnam is a vacation to you, then yes." Jungwoo huffed, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. It was safe to say that he didn't want to completely destroy this rare happy moment that Jaemin was having. 

"Is there some kind of meeting.. With mayor LEE TAEYONG?? Gosh, Gangnam is so boujee and cool and expensive... He's the human embodiment of that place! Don't you think?"

"I guess you could say that..." 

"And, of course! Do you think I'm the human embodiment Gwangjin-gu?" Jungwoo tested, completely destroying Jaemin's mood anyway. 

"Uhm, I don't-"

"JJUUSTTTT KIDDING! Go let everyone else know what I said, hm?" 

"Okay!" Jaemin smiled again, bolting out of the room like an excited child. 

The true reason he didn't want to ruin the boys mood now, is because it will surely be destroyed greatly once he begins to understand what's really happening.

But the next hour, the first floor secretaries gave Doyoung a key to the top floor, where he was stationed a week earlier. Just as Jungwoo thought, he would come back. 

If Jungwoo could trust him, the lesser employees could too, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what happens next 😒
> 
> *pees violently*
> 
> wait he came back to life it must be some kind of magical sorcery or witchcraft or alchemy or maybe he's just built different 🤔
> 
> brb


End file.
